Alone at Sea
by allie.ven
Summary: mermaid/half nyo au (basically nyo!feli and lovi are mermaids and i switched half of the genders) Feliciana gets taken by fishermen and Lovino is injured and rescued by Isabel (nyospain) and Gilbert. Lovino then has to find his sister and avoid a strange man who holds an interest in him. And obviously the story has more effort than this summary. I'm just bad at summarizing
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The beach in northern Spain had been less than savory to Isabel Fernandez Carriedo. Her family had spent the entire summer running the market while Isa had been wandering the nearby coast. Isa was the type of person who had a fascination with sea life. She would find beauty in anything, from oysters to basic fish.

One day she went further down the beach than normal and came across a peculiar cliff side. The sixteen year old carefully scaled the top part of the cliff. She was taken back when she heard the laughing of to kids. But Isa had been the only child in the neighborhood for at least fifteen miles. And the beaches weren't exactly safe enough for swimmers.

Nevertheless, Isa persisted up the cliff until she reached the top. She carefully peered over the side, hoping to find the source of the sound. Isa couldn't believe her eyes when she saw two overgrown fish sitting on the rocks. After rubbing her eyes, Isabel began to make out characteristics. Their skin was the color of an average coral while their tails had the patterns of koi fish.

"You're mermaids!" Isabel whispered. She had always imagined what mermaids looked like and she couldn't believe that she had found, not one, but two mermaids.

The mermaids had heard her a little too well. They stared up at her with fear in their eyes.

Isa panicked, afraid they would swim away. "Wait! I'm friendly! I won't-" Isa tried to explain, but the mermaids were gone before she finished her sentence.

When she got home she tried to tell her brother what happened. He just smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'm sure you did, Isa." he said.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Almost ten years later the mermaids had grown and were swimming in the Atlantic Ocean. The two siblings belonged to one of the 200 families of mermaids left. Many of the families believed that humans were to be avoided at all costs but these two depended on human interaction for hobbies included jumping past bored fishermen, cutting nets, and collecting trinkets from sunken ships.

When the sun was setting up above they returned to the family grotto. "Lovino, Feliciana, you're past curfew." they heard their father say.

"But, Papa, we were busy!" Feliciana whined.

"Busy tipping fishing boats?" he replied suspiciously.

"We're sorry, Papa. But we brought you back a compass." Lovino pulled a rusty compass out of his bag and handed it to his father.

Their father examined it joyfully and tucked it away. "Well that gets you off the hook with me but your mother was worried sick."

* * *

Later that night there was a terrible storm. The sky was pitch black and the ocean was cold. Lovino and Feliciana waited in their grotto while their parents kept an eye out for shipwrecks. It was a dangerous job but their parents believed human lives mattered too.

"They should have been back by now." Feliciana whispered as she leaned against her brother.

Lovi squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine. Why don't you go to sleep."

"Something's wrong…" Feliciana darted toward the opening of the grotto. "I'm going to go find them."

"Ciana, wait! It's too dangerous and you're too young to go out in a storm like this!" Lovino darted in front of her but Feliciana was already outside. "Feliciana!"

"They never take this long, Lovi!" Feliciana swam to the surface and Lovino followed. "They-they should be around here!"

"Maybe Mama and Papa went further south. But we need to go back. The wind is too strong for you!" he argued.

Feliciana was already struggling to stay above water but she refused to stop. Looking to the South she noticed a large ship in the distance. "Lovi! You were right! I see a boat!" Feliciana swam over to it.

Following his sister, Lovino started to notice interesting features about the boat. There were huge cranes hanging over the sides and whale-sized nets were strewn from the masts. His stomach dropped when he realized they were swimming to a monstrous fishing boat.

"Chiana!" Panic arose in his voice. "That's not a-" But it was already too late.

Lightning flashed and Feliciana was caught in their net. Her screams were ear splitting as she trashed about.

Lovi raced to free her. He pulled on the net with all his might until something was lodged in his shoulder. He grimaced as he lost all feeling on his right side. Nevertheless he still fought against the netting. Lovino almost broke through until he was struck in the head. His consciousness faded out as he sank to the bottom of the ocean.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Isabel sat at her computer desk on a friday night. The storm pounded against the lab in the late hours of night. On her seventh cup of coffee Isa was finishing up an essay on wild orcas. She was the only one left in the research facility except for an apprentice who was surveying the beach.

She was in the middle of a gulp when her phone rang.

"Isabel Fernandez Carriedo speaking." she answered.

"Isa why aren't you home yet? You're not out in this rain are you?"

"I've told you before that on stormy nights at least two people need to stay incase an animal washes up on shore. Although most of the time only seals wash up, we need to stay alert incase something worse beaches."

"But only sharks and whales could be wash up, and the chances are slim so they-"

A young man barged into the room, drenched from the rain. "Professor Carriedo, something showed up on the beach. I can guarantee it nothing we've ever dealt with before." he panted.

"Isa what happened? Did something go wrong?"

Isabel was out of her chair in two seconds. "Something worse." She breathed before she hung up. Isa turned to her apprentice. "Gilbert, is it injured?"

"Very. I saw a lot of blood on its shoulder area. It must've gotten caught in seaweed because it's a tangled mess. But what caused the wound, I don't know. It's too heavy to lift on my own." Gilbert replied.

Gilbert lead her down the beach by the rockier area. When they reached the creature Isa immediately checked the head. The face was buried in sand and hair. She tilted it towards her and brushed away the mess. Her fingers felt the cold scales. She recognized the face. She thought she had been imagining it years ago when she saw him.

Isa checked his gills. They were barely moving and covered in sand but they were still moving. That was all that mattered. She looked over to see that Gilbert had cut away the seaweed and was awaiting directions.

"We need to get him back as soon as possible. Put him in the tub when we get there."

They carried the body body back to the lab and submerged him into water. Immediately his gills began to clear and forcefully take in the water. Isabel started by tending to the shoulder wound while the apprentice stared in disbelief.

"Is it really a...a mermaid? I thought they didn't exist!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Professor, you're seeing this too right?"

Isabel was silent as she recalled her summer ten years ago. "Yeah, it's not the first time I've seen him though." She said almost to herself. Isabel had distinctly remembered another one with him. A sibling or something.

"Wait, so you've seen this mermaid before!? That's insane!"

"Beilschmidt, go home for the night."

"What? But-"

"Dry up and get some sleep. I'll stay here and keep an eye on him."

* * *

A/N: because this is partially a school project, I won't be very consistent in uploading. But I can at least ensure you that I will upload what I've worked on the past week. It can range from three chapters to ten so I'm not promising a certain amount. Also these chapters look longer in google docs.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Lovino woke up to a dull throbbing in his head and shoulder. He opened his eyes to the dark and cursed at the pain. He first reached for his head. It was relatively dry but he winced when he hit the sensitive part. He then reached for his shoulder. Tracing his fingers along the bandages and once again wincing.

As his eyes adjusted, Lovino jumped when he saw his surroundings. The room was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The lights above were sinthetic. The walls were smooth and covered with shelves of strange objects. He was in a trench-like container filled two-thirds with water. And the most frightening thing was the woman sitting on the floor with her head lying on the edge of the trench.

Lovino carefully leaned towards the woman. He softly nudged her arm but she didn't stir. He nudged her again with a little more force and the woman gave out a fit of snores. Startled half to death by the strange noise, Lovi decided to leave the woman alone.

He contemplated escaping but he had never been on land before and didn't want to risk dying. With nothing to do Lovino thought it best to wait for the woman to wake up.

He leaned against the wall opposing the woman and began examining her. She was a lot younger than Mama but still older than him by a stretch. Her hair was what he assumed to be brown and was pulled back. Her facial features were nothing special. Although the woman had a weird facial feature he didn't in the center of her face. Something about the woman seemed familiar but his head was too fuzzy to think.

He didn't have to wait much longer for the woman to stir. When she woke up, she slowly sat up and stretched. It took her a bit for her eyes to adjust to the dark but she didn't seem to notice Lovino. She didn't say a word as she gathered some of her things.

Lovino flattened himself against the wall as much as he could, hoping she wouldn't notice him. His heart must have been beating a hundred beats per minute.

Luckily, the woman stood up and stumbled out of the room. When the room was closed off, Lovi sank back into the trench with an exasperated sigh. Apparently, he was a little too loud and the woman came back in and turned on the woman blinked at him a couple times as he was back against the wall.

" _Thank God, you're awake_." She sighed and sat down in front of the trench. " _You had me practically worried half to death. I wasn't sure if you'd ever wake up._ " The woman noticed how afraid Lovino was. " _There's no need to be afraid. I'm here to help. Who do think bandaged your shoulder?_ " She nodded at his bandages.

Lovino couldn't tell if she was speaking Spanish but he glanced at his shoulder. A white cloth was wrapped intricately around his wound that had nearly bled through. Did she do that?

The woman beckoned him to come closer. " _If you come closer I can change out your bandages."_

He hesitantly leaned closer. She brought her hands up to his shoulder but Lovino jumped back. The woman held out her hands to show there was nothing in them.

" _It's okay._ " she said in a soothing voice. " _I'm not going to hurt you._ "

Lovi inched up to her again. The woman reached for his bandages and slowly peeled them away. When they were off he could feel the wound being exposed to the cold air.

When the woman finish applying his bandages, Lovino's nerves began to calm down.

" _So do you have a name?_ " she asked.

Lovino just stared blankly at her.

She pulled out a piece of plastic. The woman showed it to Lovi. It had a picture of her with a few words next to it. He recognized the type of writing from old books him and Chiana had salvaged. Perhaps this was English, he thought.

"Isabel… Fernandez… Carriedo..." He sounded out.

Isabel's face lit up. " _Yes! You can at least read!_ " She put the piece of plastic away. "Now what's _your_ name?"

He was finally starting to understand what she was asking. "Lovino." he said.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Isabel had spent the day talking to countless staff and interns over the emergency. Who would have thought a mermaid, of all sea creatures would wash up on shore.

When maintenance crew showed up they moved Lovino to a bigger tank next to the manatees. At least he seemed more content. A lot less frightened than earlier that morning. He could communicating with the other fish quite well but whenever people would walk past he would mutter things under his breath.

"Professor, I swear everytime I pass his tank he swears at me in Italian!" Gilbert rushed to Isa's side. "The fish is speaking Italian!" he cried.

Isabel sighed. "Don't be ridiculous, Gilbert.I'm sure you're just too tired. What number cup of coffee are you on?

"That's not what's important! Don't change the subject on me!"

* * *

Gilbert stormed past the aquariums. He was being serious for once! He could have sworn that fish insulted him in Italian. He was too busy brooding he almost missed his hourly insult.

" _Stronzo_ " the mermaid grumbled.

Gilbert had had enough of this overgrown goldfish. He turned towards the tank. "Vaffanculo!" He shot back.

The mermaid was actually taken back by the returned fire. " _You can understand me?"_ he accused.

Gilbert was almost as shocked. " _Yeah, you little-! I knew you were speaking Italian but Isa wouldn't believe me!"_

The mermaid laughed nervously. " _Hehe, so that's kind of awkward… he."_

" _What the hell was with those insults man?! Those were fucking rude!"_

" _Well excuse me for being bitter for being confined in this… box thing… I needed an outlet and you just happened to be there!"_

" _Still rude!"_ Gilbert pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Anyway, Lovino was it? We need to know a bit more about you but I'll wait for Isabel."_

The mermaid hesitated. " _What all do you need to know?"_

" _Well for starters how you washed up on shore. Where are you from. And most importantly, where you family is so you can get back to them."_ Gilbert noticed the mermaid looked dejected.

" _I never asked what you're name was."_

" _Oh, it's Gilbert but friends call me Gil."_

" _Well you can call me Lovi… And I'm sorry about earlier."_

" _Kesesesesese! Forget about it."_


	6. Chapter Five

Over the next couple of days, Lovino had seen almost everyone in the facility. Most of his visitors included Isabel, Gilbert, and a man with enormous eyebrows.

" _Are you talking about Old Eyebrows? That's Arthur Kirkland from the London branch. He's really condescending towards interns. Not someone you'd take out for a drink."_ Gilbert leaned against the glass flipping through an Italian-to-English dictionary. " _I don't know which would be easier, teaching you English or teaching the others Italian."_

" _Let them learn Italian. Not my job to talk to fish."_

" _Yeah, that's MY job. Speaking of which, how are your injuries?"_

" _Meh… My head doesn't hurt but my shoulder aches a bit."_ Lovino paused. " _How much longer until I can leave?"_

Gilbert tapped his chin with his pen. " _Depends… Isa wants you out as soon as you're healed so you can find your family. But Eyebrows wants to run some more tests. What kind of tests, he won't say."_

" _Why does he want to test on me?_ " he asked sheepishly. Lovi had already had five blood samples done as well as a tank transfer every six hours.

" _Well you are the first mermaid to be documented since the B.C.'s. No one from the 21st century has proof you exist."_

" _Either way I need to get home soon. My parents are probably worried out of their minds. I'll also have to tell them what happened to my little sister…"_ Lovino felt his heart drop. If he had been more careful she wouldn't have gotten caught. Maybe if he had pushed her out of the way she would have escaped. Maybe they both would have.

" _Hey! Human to mermaid! Lovi!"_

Lovino's attention was brought back to Gilbert. Another scientist had entered and left, leaving Gilbert with a clipboard. After flipping through some more pages Gilbert looked up with a soft smile.

" _Isabel vetoed Arthur's tests are you're scheduled to leave in the morning"_ Gilbert set the clipboard next to the books. He almost seemed sad.

" _Well… Thank you for everything,"_ said Lovino. He almost empathized with the human. Over the past few days he had been here, Gilbert was the one he talked to the most, for obvious reasons. But he had also been one of the few people who treated him normal. As normal as you can get when talking between species, anyway. Lovino hated to admit it but he was actually going to miss Gilbert and Isabel.


	7. Chapter Six

"How dare she refuse my experiments! Who does she think she is! Think of all the things we could learn about these creatures!" Professor Kirkland stormed through the laboratory.

The short intern rushed to keep up with him. "Well, Sir, Professor Carriedo is in charge of her branch as you are to this one. It would be rude and unpractical if you took control over what is not yours," he reasoned.

Kirkland turned and towered over him making the poor man cower. "I do not care if it is rude! She is throwing away a once in a lifetime chance to experiment on such a fine specimen! Professor Carriedo is failing her job as a scientist by letting the fish go!" he yelled.

"But, Sir! Why do we need the other one? We already have the female one here. Besides we already ran our tests, we should let her go as well!" The intern tried to argue but the professor was still fuming. He knew he had crossed the line and was bracing himself for unemployment.

The intern was truly surprised when Professor Kirkland righted himself and took a deep breath. "You know what Mr. Honda? You're lucky I'm so merciful because I should fire you on the spot. Instead I want a full 20 page summary on the specimen by this friday."

"But, it is only Thursday! I can't type that much in two days! That's impossible!" the intern began panicking over the insane task he was give.

"Well then you better start typing, Mr. Honda."


	8. Chapter Seven

Feliciana curled up against the wall. Her surroundings were dark with only a few lights in the the other capsules. She was the only one around except for the few humans who would come and prick her with needles. They came so much she had a bruise on her left arm. One man even attached something to the base of her neck.

Never in her life had she felt so alone. She always relied on her older brother for everything. Now she didn't even know if he was alive or not. She didn't know if she had any family left.

Feliciana felt her warm teas blend with the surrounding water. All she wanted was to go home. But who would she go home to? No one would be at the grotto. She would be all by herself.

A light tap on the glass brought her down to earth. Feliciana looked up to see the shorter man who followed the mean, scary human. She noticed he seemed short on sleep and was a little nervous.

He held up a sign. When Feliciana read it she could hardly contain her emotions of joy and relief. Her brother was alive! He was alive and she would get to see him again!

"Gratzi, Kiku!" she said.

Kiku smiled despite his nerves. He flipped another sign and read it aloud. " _I apologize, I cannot properly speak your language. But we need to hurry if we are to get you out of here before Kirkland gets back."_

Feliciana nodded. She had never met a human who showed so much compassion. Surely he was one of few.


	9. Chapter Eight

Gilbert visited Lovi's tank at the crack of dawn. After a week of forced companionship, they had actually bonded. Now the thought of saying goodbye was almost heartbreaking. After all, Gilbert was the only person Lovi could have an actual conversation with.

"So this is it…" Gilbert leaned on the edge of the tank.

"Yeah…" Lovino sighed.

It was obvious they both wanted to say something. Both anxious enough with what they wanted get out. Without holding it much longer, they overlapped each other in speaking.

"Listen I just-"

"I wanted to give you-"

The boys paused at the clash of words. After a minute of realization, they laughed off the tension.

"I just wanted to apologize again for-" Lovino went on but Gilbert stopped him.

"I told you it's fine. Water under the bridge." Gilbert reached into his pocket and pulled out a type of necklace. "Something that might come in handy." He handed it to Lovi.

Lovino accepted it and turned it over in his hands. "A compass?"

"Yeah. I rigged it so it'll always lead you back here." He explained. "On the back there's a button you can press if you're ever in trouble and it'll send a…"

Gilbert kept explaining how it worked but Lovi had stopped listening. Instead he was examining his characteristics. After all this would have been the last time they would see each other. Lovi wanted to remember every detail about this man. From the other humans he was unique. Aside from his kindness, he possessed paler skin than all the locals. His hair was short but grey-ish white like a conch shell. And his eyes were the color of bright like a red tide, sometimes with small traces of blue.

Gilbert was still rambling when Isabel came in. She wasn't acknowledged until she had cleared her throat. "Are you ready to head home Lovino?"

Lovino had mixed feelings. He had grown so close to these two people but he missed home more than anything. "... Yeah."


	10. Chapter Nine

Lovino had swam almost 5 miles. He had already swam under the strait, it was only a matter of time before he was home.

After what seemed like three hours of swimming, he finally arrived at the grotto. It didn't look like someone had been home since the night of the storm. He swam through the entire cavern but no one was there. He was… alone.

His heart sank. He should have believed Feliciana when she said something was wrong. Lovi's parents had never come back that night. Which meant they were most likely dead. And so was Feliciana.

Kneeling down on the floor, he fiddled with the necklace Gilbert had given him. Gilbert said it would send a distress signal or something. Lovi had zoned out while he was explaining the details. But if he pressed it, he would get help. Lovino contemplated going back. But what if he was too much of a burden? They had been so kind to him and all he did was spew insults.

Nevertheless, Lovino gathered up some belongings and followed the compass out. Even though he had just come from the lab he followed the directions just to play on the safe side. Although he did swim to the surface before he left. Lovino at least wanted to say goodbye to the region he grew up in. He had so many memories growing up here but they no longer meant anything. All they did was remind him that he had nothing.

Lovino submerged again and began his swim back to the lab. He was so focused on directions, he almost ran into someone when he passed under the strait.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry!" the mermaid said as she swam around.

Lovino didn't even bother to look at her face as she passed. "It's fine, he said dejectedly.

He kept swimming until he was talked from behind.

"Lovino!"

Lovino could hardly believe he was hearing her voice. "Ch-Chiana?" He turned around to see his little sister clinging to his waist. Immediately his spirits rose.

Lovi pulled her into a tight hug. "You idiot! I thought you were dead! You had me so worried!" He pulled her away and began checking for injuries. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No. no. I'm fine, Lovi. I'm fine." Feliciana replied. "I had YOU worried!? You were attacked by those men and sank to the bottom of the sea! You have a scar on your shoulder! I-" By now she was getting worked up and choking back tears. Chiana buried herself in Lovi's chest, fighting back tears.

Lovino smiled sympathetically. "Heh. I guess I'm the one at fault here… I'm sorry." He soothed.


	11. Chapter Ten

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Consolas; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kiku Honda was surprised that he had not been fired for his act of treason. He was more aghast when professor acted like nothing had ever happened. Well at least after Professor Kirkland threw a temper tantrum in the lab. After he had thrown several desks, he had recollected himself and didn't demand the culprit at all. This worked well in Kiku's favor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Consolas; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everyone had resumed their usual studies which meant Kiku was on a boat near Gibraltar Strait testing the water./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Consolas; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's a fine day to work on water today, isn't it Mr. Honda?" said the professor as he stepped onto the deck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Consolas; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That it is, Sir." Kiku replied. Kiku had all of his equipment near the diving area of the boat. He had dangled his feet off the side while he collected his samples./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Consolas; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It almost reminds me of the good old days when my brothers and I would all go swimming in the Irish Sea. Did you ever do that with any of your siblings?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Consolas; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm afraid I am an only child and I never learned to swim."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Consolas; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh. I'm sorry for assuming… Can't swim you say? But you're studying to be a marine biologist. How can you now know how to swim?" Professor Kirkland sat down next to Kiku./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Consolas; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I just never learned. Besides I still love the ocean but that doesn't mean I have to live in it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Consolas; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Interesting…" It was then that Arthur Kirkland had shoved the poor intern into the ocean. Far away enough to where he couldn't get back onto the boat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Consolas; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kiku struggled with all his might but with no avail. He could hear someone laughing in the distance as he struggled to stay above water. He only lasted a few more seconds before losing consciousness. /span/p 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Feliciana was the first to recognize the sinking boy. Instantly she identified her friend. She grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him off to save the boy.

Lovino grabbed the boy under the arms and began pulling him up towards the surface. He made Feliciana stay behind while he rescued the human.

He was right in his decision when a huge fishing net was cast over both of them. Lovino fought against the nets but was unsuccessful. Instead he tore of the necklace off and let it sink to Feliciana. If anything it would lead her to a safe place.

The nets pulled him above water and onto the surface. His breathing was ragged as he adjusted to the new atmosphere. Everything was cold and bright. When he fully adapted to his surroundings he noticed there were a total of four people on the boat, including the one he rescued.

A pair of feet walked into Lovi's main focus. He looked up to find the strange man from the laboratory. The one with the enormous eyebrows. What did Gilbert call him? Alfred? Arthur? Allistor?

It didn't matter because Lovino realized he had fallen for the trap and the drowning human was bait. Without a doubt Lovi remembered this man wanted to run more tests. And now away from the safety of Isabel, the man would have his way.

* * *

A/N: So I've been very very busy lately so have this spam of chapters! Sorry for the lack of updates like I said I've been really busy but I'll hopefully update more often.


End file.
